


like percy and pierre

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [274]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Ice Cream, SU - Freeform, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lapis and Peridot wants to try ice cream.





	like percy and pierre

It was a scorching hot summer day, not a cloud in sight on the azure blue sky, just the sun and its warm rays as it kissed Peridot’s green and Lapis’ blue skin and warmed it up. The two gems were walking on the beach, on their way to the boardwalk. Steven had told them that they could now buy ice cream, and Peridot, who was extremely curious about it, wanted one.

Why wouldn’t she, when the moment from Camp Pining Hearts season 3, episode 5 where Percy and Pierre shared one during a sunset was one of the best? It was so romantic, and Peridot wanted to try that in real life with Lapis more than anything. Sharing an ice cream would count as a “human date”, wouldn’t it? It worked for her favorite ship, and she really hoped it would work for them as well.

And, except the romance (that she hoped for would happen), they would both be trying said ice cream for the first time.

As they walked on the beach, Peridot barely noticed when Lapis said her name, she had to gently touch her shoulder first.

She looked up at the blue gem, and felt the slight warmth in her cheeks as they turned a darker green.

“Yeah, sorry, I wasn’t listening.” was all she could say, flustered as she was. “Go on.”

“I was asking which flavor you want to try.”

“Well, I don’t know, probably chocolate chip, that’s the one Percy always chooses. How about you?”

“Just vanilla I think. It always looks so good on tv.”

“Vanilla, like Pierre always chooses?”

“Bingo. I know it’s a bit cheesy, us choosing their favorite ice creams, but vanilla looks so good and I really want it to be the first flavor I ever try.”

“If you want, you could try some of the chocolate chip I’m gonna order, that way you will try to flavors in one day.”

That was the cheesiest thing Peridot could have ever said, and she knew it after so many hours of tv. But she said it anyway, and now all she could hope for was for Lapis not to laugh. And what if her big crush was revealed and she was mocked for it?

She didn’t laugh.

She smiled.

“Thanks Peridot, that would be nice. I’d love to share ice cream with you, like Percy and Pierre does, as a couple.”

_ Like Percy and Pierre. _

_ As a couple. _

She said it herself, and Peridot couldn’t be any happier.


End file.
